This invention relates generally to streamlined fairings for two-wheeled vehicles, and, more particularly, to fairings for bicycles.
It is well known that the wind resistance or drag associated with the movement of any vehicle may be reduced by the addition of a streamlined fairing over parts of the vehicle that would otherwise provide a significant drag resistance to motion of the vehicle. It is also well known that the most desirable streamlined shape for subsonic speeds is one having a rounded leading face, as in most subsonic aircraft. Streamlined fairings for motorcycles have been used for some years on racing motorcycles, as shown, for example, in British Pat. No. 807,507, to Mitchenall, et al. Various types of weather shields and screens have been attached to bicycles, to provide protection from the weather at the expense of increased wind resistance, but streamlined fairings have never been successfully adapted for use on bicycles.
With the increased popularity of bicycle riding as a recreational activity, and particularly the popularity of lightweight, multi-speed bicycles, there has been an increased awareness of the significant effect of wind resistance on the maximum speed attainable on a bicycle, and a consequent demand for any means of reducing the wind resistance and thereby reducing the pedaling effort required to maintain a given speed. Naturally, a bicycle fairing must not substantially increase the weight of the bicycles, or the decrease in wind resistance will be more than offset by increases in frictional resistance and inertia.
In addition to a desirable streamlined shape and lightness of weight, a bicycle fairing should have a rigid and stable mounting structure, and should cover or enclose as much of the rider's body as possible as viewed from the front. Ideally, the mounting structure should be readily adjustable for various bicycles and riders, and should be readily attachable to and removable from the bicycle. It is to these specific objectives that the present invention is directed.